Work away from work
by qwertyhjkl
Summary: My first little smut story! hope you love it! WARNING! review!


**There Is nothing that belongs to me except the smut! NOTHING!**

**WARNING! SMUT LEMONS WARNING! adult material!**

She slowly looked up from where she lay as she heard the soft but solid creaking of a door opening. A shadowy figure entered the room and took in a shallow breath as he examined the sight before him. Ginny lay sprawled across the bed slowly, sexily, SEDUCTIVELY sucking and eating chocolate covered strawberries. Her hair silky fell across her shoulder curling up right above the tips of her round, full breasts which were showing above a gold corset with red lacing, just hiding her points. Below that she had on a red lacy thong which covered nothing, not even the heart shaped bush right above her delicate flower.

"you're late, Harry. Not even Ginny can get you away from your work?" She said as she slowly licked her plump lips. "W-what's this love?" Harry asked as he loosened his tie and walked towards the bed. " Oh, just a little… present for my hard working husband." Then, without another word she got up and grabbed him. Then she dragged him over to a chair in the corner and tied him down after pulling off everything but his boxers.

She got up and started her dance, slowly shaking her hips while she rubbed her breasts together. Harry moaned as his nether regions tightened even more as he watched his wife pleasure him from afar. She then lightly ran her fingers over his quickly growing tent before untying and sliding her corset off earning more groans of pleasure. Then she turned around and slipped of her thong making her tight ass completely visible to harry's feasting eyes. " Oh gods Ginny! You are so beautiful! I want you now!" Harry moaned lustily. "tut tut harry! All in good time love!" She said huskily.

Suddenly before he realized what was happening, Ginny had yanked off his boxers and was lightly blowing on his cock making it even more rock hard then before. "oooh baby! Your killing me!" Harry growled as he unsuccessfully pushed his hips upward towards her mouth. Ginny slowly licked off the wet tip off his cock and then she took him fully in, bobbing her head up and down. Her hand then started fondling his ball while her other hand gripped the base of his stick. Just as he though the pleasure couldn't get any better she started moaning, the vibrations sending shock of pleasure through his body and the feeling of her soft hands on his jewels sent him over the edge making him cum into her mouth. As she swallowed He said, " Oh ginny now its my turn to make your day" He said slowly. "Oh nooo bad boy, I have more for you!" She whispered in his ear. She then untied him with the words, " I hope you are ready for then next part because your are gonna love it."

Ginny pushed him lightly on the bed and started pressing kisses up his navel to his chest and finally landing on his lips where he could still taste himself. She ran her tongue along his closed lips, begging for entrance, and getting it. Their tongues fought in an erotic battle of dominance as hands went everywhere. He tangled one hand in her hair moaning her name as he placed his other hand on her breast tweaking the nibble and causing her to groan in her mouth. He repeated this acted with the other nipple and then she made him gasp. She started by rubbing his cock up and down with her hand will nibbling on his lower lip. Then she moved downward and little nipped at his nipples, still playing with his cock. As He started his ministrations to her breasts again She did something that made him moan and groan from her teasing. Just as she recaptured his lips in a hot lusty kiss, she slowly rubbed her dripping wet pussy along his length. Oh god how he went to plunge into her right then and just as he started to do so, she stopped him. She threw him on his back and, winking down at him dropped her pussy right down on his cock, plunging him into her. They both moaned loudly at the contact. She then started riding him, pinching his nipples in time with her thrusts, sending him wave after wave of pleasure, " oh god! I am gonna cum soon!" She screamed. "oooohh so am i!" Harry yelled! The picture of him bouncing on her, her breasts flying everywhere, was sending him over the edge. As Her scream of pleasure filled his ears, he came deep within her, the clenching of her walls messaging his length amazingly.

As the y began kissing again, and Ginny felt him go hard again (they were a very virile couple) She knelt down and slowly began to rub her breasts against his cock making him gasp and moan. Somehow though, he stopped her. "Now it's you turn you sexy beast" He growled in her ear. He then started rubbing her clit making her moan and grind against his hand. He captured her lips once more as he then started pumping one, two, THREE fingers into her wet core. "oooh don't stop baby!" She moaned. He pumped faster and explored the inside of her mouth until she arched her back and came with a loud groan of ecstasy. "Oh you like that love? I am not done yet" He leaned her back and started kissing his way down, leaving a fiery trail of skin behind. He finally reached her center and slowly kissed her clitoris then, fueled by her moans, Thrust his tongue inside her pussy and started tongue fucking her. Ginny road his face as she felt so much pleasure. Then , taking a card from Ginny's book, harry felt his way up her stomach and began massaging her breasts, never even pausing in his tongue thrusting until finally, once again, Ginny screamed in ecstasy . Harry lapped up all her juices until finally cuddling up to her. "Same time tomorrow?" Harry asked and Ginny replied,"Of course Love" before they both dozed off.

review!!!! (my very first story :O)


End file.
